the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Anubis Wiki
c Sibuna! Welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! We hope you enjoy this wiki and learn about all things House of Anubis! Need help? Go to the admins: SunriseDaisy, Sibuna Forever, SibunaSeason34 and Houseofanubisfan. hoa1390-7.jpg|Greetings, newbie!|link=House of Anubis|linktext=Welcome to the House of Anubis Wiki - all about the groundbreaking hit series. House of Anubis Sibuna Poster 2017.jpg|Sibuna!|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Get to know the characters of the show! Promotional No. 2.jpg|Watch online!|link=http://hoaposts.weebly.com/|linktext=Catch up by watching all episodes now for free! Exclusively uploaded with high quality. Promotional No. 1.jpg|Cast|link=Category:Cast|linktext=Time for gossip! Get to know the actors & actresses of House of Anubis! since February 15th, 2011 Please read the Community Portal, the Policies, and the Chat Guidelines before you start editing! *We have a new idea for the wiki and it majorly involves YOU! Please put your input here! *The House of Anubis Wiki Awards 2014 is completed! Please look here for more information. Then sign [https://www.change.org/p/nickelodeon-viacom-please-renew-house-of-anubis-for-a-reunion-movie this petition] if you demand a reunion movie! House of Anubis follows a group of eight teenagers, who live together in Anubis House (named after the Egyptian god, Anubis), an early 1900s-era building that serves as a boarding house for an elite boarding school in the United Kingdom. It is based on the Dutch and German show, Het Huis Anubis. Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey), Joy Mercer's (Klariza Clayton) best friend, is dismayed to discover Joy has left without a trace and accuses Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) of being involved with Joy's disappearance. Nina, Patricia's new roommate, takes Joy's place in the same dorm room that Joy stayed in with Patricia. Nina later meets a senior citizen named Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (Rita Davies), who had lived in the house several years earlier. Sarah's parents were archaeologists in Egypt who mysteriously died. Out of frustration and spite for Nina, Patricia forces Nina to spend a night in the attic of the house as a sort of initiation. She is scared at first, but realizes that she somehow has a connection to the house. A necklace, shaped as the Eye of Horus, was given to Nina by Sarah. The locket seems to have a connection to the house as well and it opens secret doors and such as if by magic. Coupled with this and her new-found sense of intuition, Nina makes numerous more trips to the attic. read more... The Season 3 Movie ("The Touchstone of Ra") The Touchstone of Ra catches up with the students of Anubis house on the eve of their graduation as they encounter a new group of underclassmen and a mysterious stone that leads them on a quest to save the world from evil. In the Touchstone of Ra, the residents of Anubis House are nearing the end of their final term when their celebratory mood is cut short after a group of underclassman unexpectedly move into Anubis house, and a trip to an Egyptian museum leaves the group with a strange stone in hand. The Sibunas are confronted with their greatest challenge yet as they set out to decipher the secrets behind the touchstone of the ancient Egyptian god, Ra. As the power of the stone begins to cause chaos, it’s up to leader Eddie Miller (Burkely Duffield) and the Sibunas to solve the mystery before it’s too late. As the mystery unfolds, the Sibunas learn that not everyone is as they seem, and there’s only one among them who can save them from the powers of the stone. The Touchstone of Ra X-Men: Apocalypse starring Alexandra Shipp from House of Anubis is coming in theaters May 27th, 2016! In order to watch "House of Anubis" Season 1, 2 and 3 episodes online in great quality, [http://hoaposts.weebly.com/episodes.html visit this page.]' ' Check out this news site for the wiki that was made by SibunaSeason34! HOA Fanfiction Site This is the House of Anubis Fan wiki! You can write fan stories about HOA! Be sure to join! German HOA Wiki This is the German House of Anubis Wiki! HOA Roleplaying Wiki This is the House of Anubis roleplaying wiki, where you can create your own character that attends the school. Studio 100 Wiki Learn more about the studio that produces House of Anubis! Spanish HOA Wiki This is the Spanish House of Anubis Wiki! If chat malfunctions, go here and you'll still be able to chat with your friends! Classified~ Prologue/Chapter 1 Email: hoafanforever@gmail.com Latest Blog Posts bloglist date Blog posts __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Community